


Separated

by melody_fox



Category: Frozen (2013), Frozen 2 (2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), actually the full trailer but that's fine, frozen 2 speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_fox/pseuds/melody_fox
Summary: When Olaf and Elsa's boat disappear, Anna assumes the worstWhen Anna loses her coat, Elsa finds it and assumes the worstbasically both sisters think the other is dead





	Separated

Anna looked into the forest around them with wary eyes. The darkness seemed like it would swallow her, Olaf and the little boat Elsa had made them in one gulp.

“Are we sure this is where we’re supposed to be going?” she asked nervously.

“Absolutely!” Olaf replied cheerfully, turning himself around in the boat so he could look at Anna. “They said to follow the river, and that’s what we’re doing.”

“Okay….” Anna still wasn’t comfortable with this. Dusk was falling, and the river seemed to go on forever and ever. They’d been floating along at a steady pace for the last few hours and still hadn’t found what they were looking for. The forest around them seemed to grow taller and more menacing as the light diminished.

 _Just a little longer, then we can go back and find Elsa and Kristoff,_ Anna thought. _Everything will be fine once we’re all together again._

“Oh, look at that, a tunnel!” Olaf jumped excitedly in the boat.

Anna shrieked as the boat nearly capsized, splashing her and her satchel. Pulling it close, Anna hoped the precious book inside was still safe from the destruction the water could wreck on it. “Olaf! Stop moving, you’re going to land us in the water!”

“Anna, look!” he said, completely ignoring her attempt at chastisement.

She looked. There was indeed a tunnel up ahead, but it was too dark to end quickly. “Olaf, we should get out and figure out where that tunnel goes before we let ourselves drift down it. I’m going to find something to steer with.”

“Okay!”

Anna looked around the boat several times and in the surrounding water for a stick to push them with. But there was nothing. “Hey Olaf, would you give me a hand with this?”

“Sure!” The little snowman proceeded to pull his stick arm right out of his body and hand it over to Anna.

“Well, okay then.” Olaf grinned up at Anna and she couldn’t help but grin back. His childlike silliness and naivety were endearing.

Anna put Olaf’s hand in the water to steer, but try as she might, they couldn’t change direction. The current was too strong and Olaf’s hand was too small. “Olaf, I think we’re stuck,” Anna said, pulling his arm back out of the water. “Just, hold on tight. I don’t know what’s coming up.”

The tunnel wasn’t as dark as she thought it was going to be, the light from outside reflecting better now that the sun wasn’t in their eyes anymore. The sound of the river was suddenly a lot louder, less of a rumble and more of a roar.

“What…” Anna squinted as she looked ahead. Just a few meters in front of them, the river disappeared into a drop, falling down she couldn’t see how far. Anna gasped sharply, the reality before her knocking the wind out of her. “Olaf hold on!!” Clutching the satchel close, Anna put her other arm around the snowman as the river ran out of road and the little boat of ice plunged over the edge into the abyss.

Anna closed her eyes against the spray from the water. She could hear Olaf screaming and the cold of his snow body was somehow comforting in the last few seconds they had before they hit whatever bottom awaited them. Anna could only hope and pray for the best.

They plunged into the water at the bottom only a few seconds later. Freezing cold, mountain water swallowed up Anna and she lost her grip on both the boat and Olaf, her fingers already freezing in the cold. She fought against the current trying to pull her down, but her heavy coat which had been so practical for the weather earlier was now going to get her drowned. Fumbling with the clasp, she finally got it undone, and the current pulled it away as it pushed her along.

The dark and the cold all around her was mind-numbing. Anna had to claw her way to the surface, only to find whatever cave she’d found herself in almost as dark and cold as the river. The water here had less strength in its current, allowing Anna a moment to orient herself. To the side, she could barely see a shelf of rock jutting out just over the surface of the water, leading to another cave, hopefully. Throwing her arms up to grab hold, Anna used all her remaining strength to pull herself slowly and painfully up to safety.

Sitting there, all alone in the dark as she caught her breath, Anna realized that she hadn’t seen Olaf or the boat come back up. In fact, she didn’t even know where they could have gone. The anxiety and adrenaline of her plunge finally hit her hard as she thought of all the possible things that could have happened.

Where had Olaf gone? He was so light, he should float; the water was cold enough that he shouldn’t have melted either.

Then where was he?

And where was the boat?

Elsa made that especially for them. It wouldn’t have melted or broken, unless…

Unless something had happened to Elsa…

Anna had to bite back a sob as her mind went into overdrive, trying to understand what had happened and what could have caused it. She shivered and started to air out the book to There really wasn’t any other explanation that didn’t seem entirely like wishful thinking.

Something must have happened to Elsa, and if Olaf was gone, then in all likelihood, her sister was out there somewhere, dead or dying.

Anna sobbed into her knees.

 

 

**********

 

 

Elsa was starting to get antsy. Dusk had come and gone, and stars were the only light illuminating the forest around her. She was a few miles down the same river Anna and Olaf had gone to find (well I honestly don’t know what, speculate amongst yourselves).

“They should have been back by now,” Elsa muttered to herself. She ran a hand over her hair, the sensation doing only a little to calm her nerves.

As she stared at the river, hoping for that familiar red hair to make an appearance, Elsa noticed something reflecting moonlight from just below the surface of the river. It was floating towards her, and Elsa wadded into the water toward it.

It looked like Anna’s coat. The gold clasp on the front was what had caught the light of the moon.

Elsa’s hands trembled as she reached out to pick it up. Holding the heavy, sopping coat in her hands, there could be no doubt. It was Anna’s.

Anna loved this coat. Elsa had given it to her last autumn as a present and Anna wore it whenever she could. She said it was like taking a little bit of Elsa with her wherever she went.

“She’d never take this off…” Elsa murmured. “Not willingly…”

Panic seized her heart, her breaths coming quick and short. Anna was not okay, and that was not acceptable. Wherever she was, Elsa would find her. Whatever had happened, Elsa would fix it. Anna was all that mattered. She had to find Anna, she had to know that she was safe. She had to make sure she was wrong. Her sister couldn’t be dead...

Anything could happen on a river with magical beings nearby. Their parents had drowned six years ago, and Elsa knew she would not be able to live with herself if she had sent Anna off to the same fate.

Elsa would not see her little sister die again. Not today. Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so this was inspired by this post on tumblr https://melody-fox.tumblr.com/post/185557993376/super-sad-thought-i-just-had-what-if-when-anna-and


End file.
